Modular circuit packs and mounting racks into which the packs are inserted for storage or for use in a system are well-known in the prior art. Also well-known are a lever attached to the edge of the circuit packs that are used while inserting a circuit pick into a mounting rack, and also used for releasing and extracting the circuit pack from a mounting rack. The lever is used to apply insertion force to a circuit pack to insure that it is properly seated in a mating electrical connector in the mounting rack. The levers is also used to apply a force to extract a circuit pack from the mating electrical connector in the mounting rack. By the use of this lever damage to circuit packs caused during insertion or extraction is minimized or eliminated.
There are many system applications where mounting racks with inserted circuit packs are utilized, but the mounting racks are located where they can be accessed by unauthorized personnel. When problems arise which may or may not be caused by a circuit pack, unauthorized personnel sometimes attempt to fix the problems but too often only cause further problems. In addition. open mounting racks with circuit packs inserted therein are oftentimes displayed at trade shows and demonstrations. Too often these circuit packs disappear, or people extract them from the mounting rack to inspect the packs and they inadvertently damage sensitive micro-circuits mounted on the circuit packs by static electricity.